disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Too Late
Never Too 'Late '''is a song written by Elton John and Tim Rice for the 2019 remake of ''The Lion King. It was released digitally on July 11, 2019, and was released physically on July 19, 2019, as part of the film's soundtrack. It is heard during the credits of the film, followed by a Xhosa rendition of "He Lives in You". Lyrics Qinisa Qinisa mfana nge gazi lemvana Sonke sithande ngo xolo Qinisa, qinisa Qinisa nge gazilemvana It's never too late to turn things around Recover, unravel the past, to confound The doubters and losers, that line of despair Who tell you it's over, you're goin’ nowhere It's never too late I hope, it's never too late It's never too late to get back on track To get at least some, if not all, of it back I thought I was happy and sometimes I was But sadness is just as important because Got to carry the weight and hope It's never too late Never too late to fight the fight Never too late to cheat the night Never too late to win the day Never too late to break away Time has often moved too fast but time is now, my friend I'm a long way from the start, but further from the end Oh, it's never too late It's never too late to get up off the ground Don't have to be noticed, don't have to crowned I did what I done and I don't try to hide I lost many things but never my pride It's never too late I know it's never too late Never too late to fight the fight Never too late to cheat the night Never too late to win the day Never too late to break away Time has often moved too fast, but time is now my friend I'm a long way from the start, but further from the end Oh, it's never too late I used to say I don't have time, I'm sleeping tonight A day doin' nothin' is doin' it right No hurry, no harry, takes as long as it takes You might as well sleep for all the difference it makes I didn't find love or the peace or the breaks And these aren't excuses, but a string of mistakes I won't go back there, not goin' back there Never too late to fight the fight Never too late to cheat the night Never too late to win the day Never too late to break away Never too late to fight the fight Never too late to cheat the night Never too late to win the day Never too late to break away Time has often moved too fast, but time is now, my friend I'm a long way from the start, but further from the end Oh, oh, it's never too late It's never too late It's never too late It's never too late It's never too late Category:The Lion King songs Category:Songs Category:Closing songs